Esperança
by Lara Boger
Summary: "- Meu nome é Hasamata Ueno e se estivermos falando da mesma pessoa eu sei onde seu filho está." Aki's father - ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Esperança**

Noite.

Era hora de cumprir seu ritual.

A maioria das pessoas lhe dizia que era bobagem, que fazer aquilo significava sofrer mais, mas ele não se importava.

Sofrimento era algo que merecia, e não fazia nenhuma questão de fugir.

Levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, deixando o conforto da sala e atravessou o corredor com passos lentos. Não precisava pensar muito, sempre ia para o mesmo lugar.

Sempre a mesma porta. O único lugar onde poderia se sentir perto dele.

A mão hesitou em tocar a maçaneta. Outro hábito. Sempre reagia instintivamente, como se seu cérebro quisesse lhe dar a chance de um dia a menos de lembrança, um pequeno alívio de um breve esquecimento, mas ele nunca aceitava.

Teve seu alívio durante sua primeira perda, quando perdeu sua esposa, mas nunca se daria tal chance agora. Não merecia.

Sempre abria aquela porta, e ao dar um passo para dentro era como se, de forma instantânea fosse tragado para outro mundo. O mundo de seu filho.

Era o quarto dele. Tudo estava da forma como ele deixara.

Livros, roupas, fotos... Intactos há cinco anos. As lembranças estavam em toda parte.

Olhou para o lado e viu uma foto no mural da parede. Aproximou-se, apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor a imagem e reconhecer todos.

Uma foto de família: uma família de homens formada apenas por um pai e três filhos.

Há muito tempo perdera a esposa, e sequer pensou arranjar outra pessoa e se casar novamente. Simplesmente tratou de cuidar de seus filhos da melhor forma que poderia fazer estando só, dividindo seu tempo entre eles e a livraria que tocava.

Naqueles tempos gostava de se gabar da família que tinha, de seus filhos que embora fossem rapazes travessos ainda eram exemplos de comportamento.

Kouji: o mais velho, gostava de praticar esportes e se aventurar.

Ryochi, o do meio era divertido, irônico e por muitas vezes mordaz.

E ele... Akira. O caçula, que era calado e amoroso. O mais tímido, uma cópia quase fiel de sua falecida mulher.

E tal como ela, também o havia perdido. E pior: por sua própria culpa.

Embora o tempo da ausência pesasse, Iwamura-san podia sentí-lo ali como se sua partida houvesse sido há uma questão de minutos. Como se, caso tivesse chegado antes ainda pudesse vê-lo deitado na cama, apertando os olhos para ler um livro qualquer sobre a fraca luz de uma luminária que ele não parecia fazer qualquer questão de trocar a lâmpada.

Ainda era capaz de vê-lo ali, daquele jeito, mas era apenas uma ilusão.

Gostaria que o tempo não tivesse passado, que o arrependimento surgisse antes.

Gostaria de ter sido mais compreensivo.

Aki não merecia ter ouvido aquelas palavras.

Não merecia ter sido jogado para fora de casa daquele jeito.

Nunca deveria ter lhe falado sobre honra.

Se tivesse se esforçado mais para entender... se soubesse que um ou dois dias poderiam ser tempo demais...

O que teria acontecido ao seu filho?

Não sabia sequer se ele estava vivo ou morto.

Não sabia se deveria ter esperanças. Não queria acreditar que Aki pudesse estar morto, como a polícia lhe disse, mas se estava mesmo vivo, onde poderia estar? Com quem?

As vezes surpreendia-se pensando que preferia aceitar qualquer notícia, até mesmo de sua morte. Diante disso seria possível lhe fazer uma despedida no mínimo digna, sofrer sabendo exatamente o que havia provocado. Chorar por algo que era certeza.

No fim o que lhe matava era a dúvida.

Mas se estivesse vivo, teria um longo caminho pela frente. Pedir perdão, rastejar e se humilhar caso fosse preciso mesmo se ele não lhe perdoasse.

Seria o mais certo. Não deveria esperar perdão por mais que soubesse que seu filho tinha um coração enorme. E além do mais, não sabia pelo que teria passado. As coisas poderiam ter tomado outro rumo, cinco anos eram suficientes para mudar uma pessoa.

Sabia muito bem disso. Ele mesmo havia mudado muito.

Pena que isso não havia acontecido enquanto era tempo.

Cinco anos tinham se passado, a vida tinha seguido o seu curso. Seus outros filhos tinham seguido os próprios caminhos, a livraria havia prosperado, talvez como um reflexo maior de sua reação a perda, em tentar se distrair e prosseguir de alguma forma.

Ainda assim, tudo que ainda desejava era uma segunda chance.

Era tudo que ainda era capaz de pedir.

Por mais que significasse sonhar demais, se fosse por Aki o preço ainda seria pequeno.

Seu olhar se fixou naquela imagem de seu filho perdido, pronto para mais uma vez se torturar por sua falta quando o telefone tocou.

Duas, três vezes. Sua vontade era ignorar aquele som, aborrecido por algo ter interrompido sua incursão ao mundo de seu filho, mas acabou cedendo.

- Alô?

_- É da casa de Iwamura-san? _

- Hai, está falando com ele.

_- Desculpe incomodar, mas eu vi seu telefone como contato para informações sobre uma pessoa desaparecida..._

- Hai, Iwamura Akira é meu filho. – disse, tentando controlar alguma espécie de ansiedade pois estava farto de se iludir – Com quem estou falando?

_- Meu nome é Hasamata Ueno e se estivermos falando da mesma pessoa eu sei onde seu filho está. _

Apenas ouviu. Na verdade não havia muito a ser dito. Desejava uma comprovação antes de qualquer coisa e respondeu positivamente a pergunta do rapaz sobre se teria um endereço de email para lhe enviar uma foto.

E quando a mensagem realmente chegou, a surpresa.

Há poucos minutos tudo que desejava era uma pista. Uma segunda chance.

Agora tinha bem mais que uma pista, muito mais que uma simples esperança. Uma certeza.

Seu filho estava vivo.

E bem mais que as lembranças e um passado frustrado pelo qual sentia culpa, agora tinha chances de um futuro. Era isso que aquele pedaço de papel onde anotara um endereço de uma lanchonete representava. O rapaz pedira um encontro, queria conversar sobre o assunto antes de qualquer coisa.

Não sabia o que ele queria. Não lhe parecia uma tentativa de extorsão ou uma farsa. Poderia ser um pedido de recompensa ou algo assim, mas estava disposto a pagar qualquer preço para ter seu filho de volta.

Por Aki-chan, tudo valeria a pena.

Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, seu choro foi por um motivo diferente da tristeza. Um suave calor tomou conta de seu peito diante daquela certeza.

Seu filho estava vivo e era tudo o que importava.

**_Fim_**


End file.
